hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thief
"Thief" is track four on the Hungry Lights studio album "Three Gods & Me." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Reflaugh, Prill, and crew go to the port city of Ik'theves. Reflaugh tries to swindle the tradesman, and he ends up getting arrested. Reflaugh has to fight for his life by facing "The Three Gods" who are three very strong, MORTAL champions that have been captured from around different parts of the globe and forced to fight in "The Pit." Prill convinces himself that because of all the bad he has done, HE should be the one to face this peril, not Reflaugh, and he volunteers to fight on his behalf. Lyrics All the fear that I felt dismantled Everybody’s looking—all eyes are me, But we’re unsure if I was different than before I felt different, but I just couldn’t place my finger on it -Couldn’t look to the mirror Naw, man—didn’t like what it showed Covered up—so to run from the criticism I covered up til’ my way out closed Now I shine with a glint of madness So dark I will not be denied And so the beatings began Don’t look to me Don’t act surprised! Deception had been unraveled Took the time to tell myself the lie I wouldn’t trust me… not one bit ‘Cause I shine with a glint of madness So dark I will not be denied And your sight’s been lost for too long A dangerous fool, or was it superstition? A thief was caught tonight, And I’m just here to make that noticed How’d half blood stain my hands? Would I see it wash away? Nothing’s forever, But I guess I was just looking for remorse Errors have showed me That the more I hide, the more you seek I wasn’t one to hesitate... Maybe I just felt empty Maybe I couldn’t feel at all! I don’t think any words of kindness Could repent all the crimes I’d committed No, my sight’s been lost for too long A dangerous fool, or was it superstition? A thief was caught tonight, And I’m just here to make that noticed How’d half blood stain my hands? Would I see it wash away? Nothing’s forever, But I guess I was just looking for remorse Bless you all with godspeed May this be an eventful evening full of smiles I can’t help it, I just think it’s funny No one is synchronized Maybe I believe that the heavens never had our backs We’re done—no, it’s over Three gods entered inside the realm Deep within my head, I could have found peace I could have found all things I’d ever longed for It’s uncanny, yea… But that’s how I present myself No stealth, I just straight-up lie ‘Cause I ain’t looking for no means to escape No, the noose on my neck holds tight—my fault Time was sick, and I’m quick Inside the pit, the pendulum flipped I couldn’t find me the will to lift me Look, Ma, I’m under the spotlight! And Mrs. Humble, I know you see me shine It’s not the way that you wanted me to -The way could make things brighter But Mrs. Humble, I know you see me shine! It’s not the way that you wanted me to, But with a glint of madness that peeks out from these eyes A dangerous fool, or was it superstition? A thief was caught tonight, And I’m just here to make that noticed How’d half blood stain my hands? Would I see it wash away? Nothing’s forever, But I guess I was just looking for remorse